


this is where the fun begins

by sabaccshots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, anakin wants to get his master laid, inexperienced obi wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaccshots/pseuds/sabaccshots
Summary: “You can’t be serious, Anakin,” Obi Wan scoffed.“But I am, master,” he grinned. “She’s been trying to catch your eye since we walked in here. Why don’t we ask the lovely lady if she’d like to accompany us tonight?”Obi Wan chuckled. “Us?”Anakin’s bright eyes turned devilish. “Oh, master, you didn’t think I’d leave you to go it alone, did you?”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 318





	this is where the fun begins

**Author's Note:**

> basically a shameless way of me writing slightly inexperienced obi wan (hey its been a while!) and cheeky anakin desperate to see his master get laid
> 
> this is a reader insert but there is no y/n, character is just referred to by "she/her"
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr @ darthstyles! hope ya enjoy!

“You can’t be serious, Anakin,” Obi Wan scoffed, taking another slow sip of his drink.

Anakin offered him a lazy smile, leaning up against the bar. Obi Wan was far too familiar with the look of mischief in his eyes, one of uninhibited roguishness that always found trouble.

“But I am, master,” he grinned, trailing a finger over the rim of his own glass. “She’s been trying to catch your eye since we walked in here.”

Obi Wan glanced over surreptitiously, only for a second before he caught her smirking at him, eyes bright and trained on his body.

Of course he’d sensed it, he could _feel_ her eyes on him with a level of searing heat that made it impossible to ignore. Perhaps she thought she was being subtle, sure, but to one such as Obi Wan who was so acutely tuned to perceiving the motives of those around him, she might as well have been screaming his name.

“And what if she has?” Obi Wan countered nonchalantly. “What exactly do you suggest I do?”

Anakin’s grin never faltered.

“I just think you deserve to have a little fun, master.” 

His eyes roamed over to her across the bar, smirking at her as her eyes widened at being caught staring. “It’s nice to feel wanted. _Especially_ by a woman like that.”

Obi Wan tried to hide the flush on his cheeks, a little taken aback by how casually Anakin threw out such a suggestion.

“ _Anakin_ ,” he chided, but he only looked more amused under Obi Wan’s flustered attempt to reprimand him. “That’s– You can’t possibly expect me to be so… _brash_.”

Anakin flicked another glance to her, and Obi Wan’s eyes reluctantly followed. She smiled at them both, licking her lips before wrapping them around the straw in her drink.

Anakin looked back to his master, arching a brow.

“I don’t necessarily think she’d _mind_ , Obi Wan.”

His eyes widened. He could nearly _feel_ her thoughts from halfway across the room. He took another long, slow sip from his glass, weighing his options in his mind.

It _had_ been a while, and Anakin knew as much. Obi Wan never explicitly _told_ him about his past… endeavors, but Anakin had to know his experience was a bit limited. There had been a couple of girls when he was a padawan, but it was mostly resigned to stolen kisses and hurried touches in the dark, never long or drawn out enough for him to really let go or enjoy it.

Though it was fine, a quick release but nothing more, he’d never allowed himself the intimacy or… the _entire act_ in particular.

He wasn’t completely inexperienced, though, and he certainly wasn’t foolish enough to miss the signals she was giving him.

But maybe Anakin was right. Maybe… _maybe_ it was alright to let go for once. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Oh, _maker_ , he hoped he wouldn’t regret saying this.

“Oh, alright,” he said, resigning himself.

Anakin’s eyes lit up, and that devious grin returned to his lips.

“Well, come on, master,” he smirked. “Why don’t we ask the lovely lady if she’d like to accompany us tonight?”

Obi Wan chuckled. “Us?”

Anakin’s bright eyes turned devilish.

“Oh, master, you didn’t think I’d leave you to go it alone, did you?”

He blinked at Anakin incredulously, but Anakin wasn’t deterred.

“You told me we could handle anything together, right?” He looked back at her across the bar, winking at her coyly. “Why should this be any different?”

Embarrassingly, the thought of Anakin helping him navigate this situation brought him a strange sense of peace, though he wouldn’t admit it.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re going to be the death of me?” Obi Wan acquiesced.

Anakin laughed, a bright, genuine laugh, and Obi Wan could feel her eyes on them again.

“Don’t be so grim, master,” he teased. “This is where the fun begins.”

***

Half an hour later, between Anakin’s smooth flattery and Obi Wan’s reluctant, chivalrous charm, she had enthusiastically accepted their ( _Anakin’s_ ) offer to sneak off to some place a little more quiet, like Obi Wan’s quarters ( _also Anakin’s suggestion._ )

Obi Wan was struck by her the moment he first heard her speak. The warm, playful tone of her voice ignited an excitement deep within him that he hadn’t felt in ages.

She was, they quickly realized, just a bit of a tease. On their way back to his quarters, she let out a breathy little giggle that made Obi Wan suddenly imagine what she’d sound like underneath him. He shook the thought from his head and tried to keep his focus, but she was quickly wearing him down.

“I never thought I’d get the chance to be alone with a handsome Jedi,” she smirked, running gentle fingers down each of their arms. “Let alone _two_. Looks like I’m in for a treat.”

Anakin chuckled lightly, and Obi Wan found himself struck by her. Anakin was right, he thought. She _didn’t_ mind their advances– she welcomed them.

Some level of pressure was lifted from his shoulders when her hands slid over them.

“So _strong_ , too,” she purred, and Obi Wan melted into her touch.

He smirked over at Anakin, who was positively beaming at the situation.

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it,” Anakin grinned. “I’ve never seen a stronger fighter than my master, here.”

Obi Wan had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at how thick Anakin was laying it on, but the lustful look on the young woman’s face said it was working.

“A fighter?” She asked, batting her lashes at him as they neared their stop. “Oh, stars. I’ve heard Jedi warriors have such _incredible_ stamina to fight like that… is that true?”

 _Oh, maker, she’s a tease_ , Obi Wan thought as Anakin worked the doors open and let them inside. Anakin caught his eye then, giving him a reassuring look that said _go on, play along. She wants you to_.

Obi Wan licked his lips, noting her eyes still trained on him. Perhaps Anakin had a good point, he thought. Perhaps he _did_ deserve to have a bit of fun.

“Well, I’d like to think so, darling,” he said softly. “Battles can go on for hours on end, after all.”

As soon as the words left his lips, he was half ready to take them back. He didn’t think he could hint at things like _that_ , and–

“Oh?”

Her eyes were bright, completely trained on his body. He could feel her gaze raking him up and down, and he steeled himself when she ran the tips of her fingers down his broad chest.

“Hours on end? That does sound _remarkable_ ,” she said, licking her lips. “And do you often outlast your competition?”

Anakin unlocked the door to Obi Wan’s quarters, turning on the lights as she sauntered inside.

Obi Wan flashed Anakin an incredulous look, and as the door closed behind them, Anakin gave him a knowing smile.

“Go on, master,” he said smoothly. “We’re alone now, you don’t have to fear someone overhearing you brag.”

 _Oh, very clever, padawan_ , Obi Wan thought, secretly thankful Anakin was giving him the extra push, slowly convincing him to let go of his inhibitions.

“He’s far too humble,” Anakin grinned, holding out a hand toward her. “I’ll just have to tell you myself that I’ve seen him go all night.”

Her face lit up, and before Obi Wan could react, her hands were sliding up his chest again, and she began to press her body against his.

The nervous energy he’d been battling with for most of the evening began to melt away at her touch, and suddenly his mind was consumed with want.

“Oh, is that true, _master?_ ” She purred into his ear. “Would you be able to show me?”

Obi Wan groaned lowly, his hands clinging to her hips. He’d never heard the title in _this_ context, in _that_ tone of voice, especially not from lips as pretty as those.

“What would you like me to show you, darling?” He breathed, tugging her close to him.

She bit her lip, looking up at him with doe eyes.

“Anything you want,” she whispered.

Obi Wan let out a ragged breath, one hand sliding up her back as he pulled her in for a kiss. She gasped softly against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting his tongue slip into her mouth.

He’d missed this, missed the soft curves and smooth skin of a body pressed up against him, missed the taste of sweet lips on his tongue. She felt so _good_ , she was overwhelming his senses. He groaned softly into the kiss, and the gruff sound made her tighten her grip.

When he finally pulled away, her eyes were glazed over, lips parted and hands fisted in his robes. He smirked down at her, unable to resist the impulse to run the pad of his thumb over her full lower lip. The shiver that ran through her led him to believe he should act on impulse more often.

“Look how beautiful she is, master,” Anakin murmured, slowly coming up behind her and sliding his hands up to her waist.

Obi Wan nodded slowly, letting out a soft groan when she took his thumb into her mouth.

“So pretty for us,” Obi Wan murmured, eyes locked on hers.

A surge of confidence burst through him when he saw the dazed look in her eyes, and he grinned over her shoulder at Anakin, who seemed to be loving every minute of it.

“Would you let us take you inside, sweet girl?” Obi Wan asked, voice soft. “Let us take you to bed?”

She was putty in their hands, nodding desperately as Anakin’s lips found her neck.

“Oh _stars_ , yes please,” she said breathlessly. “Won’t you both show me just how _strong_ you are in the force? You’ve set my expectations so high.”

The grin on her face dissipated, a gasp falling from her lips when she felt Obi Wan’s teeth against her ear.

“What do you think, Anakin?” He asked lowly. “What should we do with her?”

Obi Wan coded his speech so that only Anakin would sense his apprehension, silently thankful he didn’t have to navigate this completely blindly. He knew Anakin had… _indulged_ more than others, and he knew that coy, charming way of his would guide them through the situation smoothly.

Obi Wan wanted this, wanted to touch her, to feel her, and if he was honest, the image of Anakin pleasing her alongside him was more appealing than he’d originally imagined.

Anakin hummed against her neck, and she let her head fall back against his shoulder as he spoke.

“Well, master,” he drawled. “I wouldn’t mind watching you please her.”

She whimpered softly as he nipped at her neck, craning her head upward to try to capture Obi Wan’s lips once again.

He kissed her slowly, a hand coming up to tangle in her hair.

“Mmm, I think she might like that,” Obi Wan grinned. “Would you, darling? Would you like to guide me, show me just how you like it?”

Her eyes were nearly rolling back in her head, goosebumps erupting over her body under their attention.

“ _Please_ ,” she whimpered, one hand clutching Obi Wan’s robes, the other fisted in Anakin’s hair behind her. “You can do _anything you want_ with me, both of you, _please_.”

Obi Wan let her pull him closer, kissing him desperately as they moved toward the bedroom. His hands never left her body, grasping at every inch of her he could reach.

Anakin kicked the door open behind them, fumbling for the lights as they walked in. Obi Wan let go of her for a moment, nudging her toward Anakin and sending him a thankful smile over her shoulder.

Anakin brushed the hair from her face, smiling at her wolfishly as he pulled her in for a kiss. She whimpered against his lips, her body going pliant between the two of them. Her back arched into Obi Wan as he nipped at the back of her neck.

The heat climbing up his chest was almost too much to bear, and on instinct, he gripped her hips just a touch too tight, making her cry out.

He was about to apologize for hurting her, nearly pulling back until he heard her moan.

“ _Yes_ ,” she whined. “ _Harder_.”

Anakin let out a groan against her lips, pulling away to tangle a hand in her hair.

“Why don’t you get on the bed for us, sweet girl?” He purred, a low demanding tone rumbling through his voice. “I’d like to see just how good you can be for my master.”

Obi Wan’s breath caught in his throat, chest tightening when he saw how eagerly she complied for them, falling back on the bed and spreading her legs.

“ _Please,_ Master Kenobi,” she begged. “Please touch me.”

Anakin shot him a grin, walking over to settle into the plush chair near the end of the bed. Obi Wan could nearly _hear_ his thoughts.

 _Go on, master. I want to watch you take her_.

He groaned low in his throat, crawling onto the bed between her spread thighs, caging in her body under his.

She was gorgeous like this, her body open and inviting, panting against his cheek.

“Please,” she begged. “Touch me?”

Obi Wan surged forward, his lips pressing against hers as his hands roamed her body. The straps on her dress had slipped down her shoulders, and he slid a hand up to palm her breast, making her whine.

His thumb brushed over her nipple, rough skin catching on the fabric. She took her lip between her teeth, trying to hold back the sounds that were so close to slipping out.

“Do you like that?” Obi Wan asked earnestly, gently kneading her skin.

“Yes!” She gasped softly, arching up into his touch.

He then heard Anakin’s voice behind him.

“Don’t hold back, sweetheart,” he cooed. “How can Obi Wan know what you want if you don’t tell him, hm? Let us hear all those pretty little noises you make.”

His voice was teasingly condescending, but from the way her hips twitched upward, Obi Wan knew she liked it.

“You heard him, darling,” he said, gently tugging down the top of her dress to expose her breasts. “Won’t you be a good girl and tell me what you want?”

Her back arched, and he continued toying with her nipples, feeling them harden under his touch.

“I-I want… _oh, stars_ ,” she gasped as he began to slide her dress down even further, exposing her to the waist.

Obi Wan smiled softly. Watching her start to fall apart under his touch sent a rush of pleasure through him, a sense of confident _want_ and _need_ coiling up inside him. She wasn’t projecting her thoughts to him on purpose, but her mind was so _loud_ that he was able to sense exactly what she was imagining before she spoke, and he decided to use that power to his advantage.

“You’re so close, little one,” he murmured, pressing soft kisses down her neck. “You can tell me, come on, love.”

“Your mouth!” She cried, arching up her chest against his lips, feeling them brush over the top of her breast. “P-Please, I want your mouth on me, _please_.”

Obi Wan grinned down at her, beginning to kiss down her throat to her chest.

“I suppose she _can_ be good for us, don’t you think, Anakin?” He chuckled against her skin.

“ _So good_ ,” Anakin chimed, and Obi Wan could hear the rustling of his robes behind him as he took her nipple into his mouth.

Her soft moan was electric. Her hands flew up to grip Obi Wan’s hair, sighing contentedly as he grazed his teeth over her breast.

“You like that, don’t you, darling?” Anakin goaded, and she nodded desperately. “Can you thank him for making you feel good?”

“Thank you master,” she gasped, and Obi Wan’s hips bucked at the soft tone of her voice. “Master, you make me feel _so good_.”

Obi Wan grunted into her skin, pulling his lips off of her and dragging his tongue up to her neck.

“Take this off,” he murmured, tugging at her dress, and she complied instantly, tearing the garment off and tossing it away without a second thought.

Both sets of eyes raked up her body, drinking their fill of her smooth skin, the swell of her hips, the way she was positively _dripping_ between her thighs.

Obi Wan couldn’t help himself, his fingers drifting up to her panties. She gasped when he touched her over the lace, thighs spreading even further.

“Look at you,” he hummed, trailing his fingertips up and down the soaked lace. “Maker, you’re so _wet_ for us, aren’t you?” The words were falling from his lips of their own accord, not even thinking before he spoke, but she arched up into his touch, her eyes rolling back when he spoke. His voice was making her more desperate than ever. Obi Wan tugged gently at the waist of her panties, sliding them down her thighs and off completely.

“Look at that, Anakin. Look how eager she is.”

She moaned brokenly as Anakin stood up, robes stripped off and chest bare, to come grip one of her thighs to hold her open.

“And you’ve hardly touched her, master,” he teased, thumb rubbing gentle circles on her hip. “Stars, doesn’t it make you want to taste her?”

His words made her and Obi Wan groan in tandem, the thought of his tongue inside her making him impossibly harder.

“Master, _please_ , I’ll do anything,” she begged, tugging at his robes.

Obi Wan licked his lips, smirking back at Anakin.

“Desperate little thing, she is,” he remarked, leaning back only to strip off his robes as well, tossing them away and revealing the strong expanse of his broad chest. Her eyes were glued to him, and she tugged him closer by the wrist to run her hand through his chest hair. Something about it made Obi Wan shiver.

“Come now, little one. You want me to taste you? All you have to do is say it. I’m already desperate to have you in my mouth,” Obi Wan’s hands kneaded her thighs as he spoke.

“Master, _please_ give me your tongue,” she panted. “Please, I’m so wet for you, I’ll do anything to have your mouth.”

“She does beg so sweetly, Anakin,” he smirked, leaning down between her legs. “How can I deny her that?”

Her back arched and her entire body went taut as Obi Wan’s tongue slowly dragged up over her folds.

Anakin made his way behind her, settling her into his lap and keeping her thighs spread with his own. Her back was pressed flush to his chest, and he held her steady as Obi Wan licked into her.

“Look at that,” he cooed into her ear. “So good for us, aren’t you? Keeping those pretty legs open so he can taste you. _Maker_ , you’re so wet, and you’re _trembling_. Tell us how it feels, love. Tell him.”

Obi Wan’s grip on her thighs was tight, and he hummed against her as he sucked her clit into his mouth. She was _dripping_ , Anakin was right, and he could feel his beard getting slick with her. He groaned as he buried his face into her, licking her open and _squeezing_ at her thighs.

“O-Oh, _stars,_ ” she cried out, hands flying to Obi Wan’s hair. “Master, y-you feel so _good_. Your tongue, I– _Master!_ ” She was panting, shaking in Anakin’s arms as he shushed her gently, smoothing back her hair.

“I’ll bet you’ll still feel his beard between your thighs tomorrow,” he murmured in her ear. “Still feel his tongue inside you… you’ll have bruises shaped like fingertips and you’ll _love it_ , won’t you?”

“Yes!” She cried, gripping tight to Obi Wan’s hair as he spread her open with his thumbs, lapping at her folds. “M-Master, I– I’m so close, _please_ , I-”

Obi Wan could feel the way she was trembling, could sense just how close she was to falling apart.

“Cum for me, darling,” he murmured, rubbing tight circles on her clit and making her buck her hips wildly. “Cum on my tongue, I want to taste how sweet you are, little one.”

Obi Wan was as desperate for it as she was, mouthing at her as she shook in their arms, and licking up everything she gave him. She screamed his name when she came, one hand fisted in Obi Wan’s hair, the other behind her in Anakin’s. She was tugging them both as close as could be, crying out when she couldn’t take it anymore.

Obi Wan leaned up to come face to face with her, his lips and beard glistening wet. She whimpered at the look of him, tugging him down for a desperate kiss.

It was messy, _filthy_ , teeth and tongues clashing as he swallowed up the moans spilling from her lips. She could taste herself on his tongue, and he could feel her heart racing.

Anakin kissed along her neck, leaning up to murmur in her ear.

“Can you say _thank you?_ ” He smirked.

“Thank you,” she gasped into Obi Wan’s neck.

“What are you thanking him for, sweet girl?”

Anakin was pulling the words out of her, and Obi Wan could _feel_ the way the embarrassment fueled her arousal. She _liked_ it.

Obi Wan’s thumb came up to brush against her lips, and he quirked an eyebrow, testing the waters.

“Are you thanking me for making you cum, darling?” He asked softly, and the whine she gave him was nothing short of desperate.

“Yes!” She whimpered. “Thank you for making me cum, master, oh _stars_.”

“Such a good girl for us,” Anakin whispered, and she shivered again. He tilted her chin up to face him, her glazed over eyes settling on his. “I’ll bet you want us to share you now, don’t you?”

Obi Wan moaned gruffly as she begged for them.

“Please! M-Master Skywalker, please c-can I have you both? I-I need both of you, _please_ , however you want.”

“Maker,” Obi Wan growled. “You are a filthy thing, aren’t you?” It was fond, the way he said it, arousal burning through him like fire.

“Just for you,” she said sweetly, and Obi Wan could feel himself throbbing at the way her mouth fell open.

Anakin gripped her jaw, turning her to look back at Obi Wan.

“What do you think, master?” He said softly.

Obi Wan nearly felt like he was going to combust, he was in over his head. His brief hesitation on how to proceed let Anakin gently slide him an offer.

“Do you think I should take her mouth while you fuck her? Should we fill both of her pretty holes?”

Obi Wan did his best to hide the shock in his eyes, not having quite thought of it to _that_ extent. But _maker_ , that offer was tempting. The thought of sliding inside of her from behind, watching her arch her back so prettily while she whined around Anakin in her mouth had him gripping at the sheets, and the desperation and willingness in her eyes told him she was just as ready for it as he was.

“Please!” She gasped, bucking up her hips against Obi Wan’s. “I want both of you inside me, master. I want you both to _ruin me._ ”

Her words ripped a growl from Obi Wan’s chest, his final shreds of self control falling away as the desperation for her took over.

“Anakin,” he said lowly. “Get her on her knees.”

“Of course, master,” he grinned, enthralled by the image of his master finally, _completely_ letting go.

Obi Wan stood up from the bed, stripping himself completely. Her eyes widened as she took him in, and he allowed himself a small smirk when he felt her gaze linger on him.

“ _Master_ ,” she whimpered, already desperate as Anakin gripped her body and settled her on all fours.

He followed suit, stripping before her and making her absolutely _keen_ for them. Obi Wan’s hands smoothed up and down her thighs, her hips, her back, and he felt the goosebumps on her body.

“Oh, don’t be quiet now, darling,” he murmured. “Tell us what you need.”

Her mouth fell open, a moan falling from her lips that made Obi Wan grip her even tighter.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” she cried out desperately. “I-I wanted you both to fuck me the moment I saw you… _please,_ I can’t take it, I need your cock, master!”

Obi Wan groaned, his eyes slipping closed.

“Oh, Anakin,” he grunted. “I can’t bear to tease the poor girl any longer.”

Anakin tilted her chin up, thumbing her lips open.

“Well, let’s give her what she wants, master,” he smirked. “Give her your cock.”

The broken moan when Obi Wan began to push inside her nearly made him falter. He let out a heavy breath, slowly sliding himself completely inside.

The whimpers she let out were muffled now, and as Obi Wan rocked himself shallowly into her, he looked up to see Anakin pushing his cock past her lips. He gripped her hips tightly, groaning at the feeling of her completely enveloping him.

He was grinding his hips against her once his cock was completely inside her, breath catching at the sight of her so spread open, taking him so deep.

“ _Master,_ ” Anakin gasped, tangling a hand gently in her hair. “Stars, she feels incredible, doesn’t she?”

“ _So tight_ ,” Obi Wan marveled, picking up his pace. He could hardly believe himself. Never in all his days had he imagined _this_ , let alone _sharing_ a woman between the two of them. But with the way she was whimpering and begging, loving every moment of being filled by them, he found he could let himself go in that moment.

“Look at this pretty little mouth,” Anakin murmured, tugging her head up to look into her eyes while she took his cock down her throat. “Such a good girl for us, letting us use you like this. Is that what you wanted? You wanted us both just to use your little holes?”

Obi Wan could feel her clenching around him, arching herself back to meet his thrusts.

“Oh, she _does_ like that, Anakin,” he rasped, fucking even deeper into her. “Maker, you’re taking us so well, darling, look so pretty with us inside you.”

She was gasping now, Anakin having pulled her off of him to catch her breath.

“Yes!” She cried out, whimpering when Obi Wan hit a spot deep inside her. “S-So _big_ ,” she cried out, and he could see her thighs trembling.

Anakin was stroking himself in front of her face, watching her mouth fall open again.

“Can I have your cum, master?” She begged, eyes wide. “Please, let me taste you while he’s fucking me. W-Wanna take it all with Master Kenobi’s cock inside me.”

Anakin’s eyes widened, his hand picking up speed.

“M-Maker,” he grunted. “Such a dirty little mouth.”

She grinned when he said it, sticking her tongue out and opening her mouth wide.

“ _Stars_ , I– _shit_.”

Anakin set the tip of his cock on her tongue, coming into her waiting mouth. She swallowed everything he gave her greedily, licking her lips and _thanking him_ for it. Anakin collapsed back against the pillows, completely spent, and Obi Wan pulled out of her to flip her onto her back right beside him.

He tugged one of her legs up over his shoulder, sliding his cock back inside of her and making her cry out at how much deeper he was.

“Stars, you’re filthy aren’t you, little one?” He grunted, fucking up into her. “Took him so well. Such a pretty little mess.”

“Master!” She cried, arching her back.

“Are you begging for me, too, darling? You need it that badly?”

He sounded out of breath, his voice ragged and desperate, and it made her tremble.

“Master,” she whimpered. “Please fill me up, I– _please_ , I want your cum inside me.”

Her voice was so earnest, so small and pleading. He buried his face into her neck, sliding a hand between their bodies to find her swollen clit.

She cried out, body arching up against him.

“I want you to cum first,” he whispered in her ear. “Cum for me, darling. I’ll fill you up like you want when I feel you cum on my cock.”

She was moaning brokenly, crying out and shaking under his touch. Anakin’s lips found her neck once more, and he whispered sweet encouragements into her ear.

Obi Wan could hear him murmuring _so good, good girl, cum for him, that’s it_.

He was a hair’s breadth away from losing his mind, completely falling over the edge, when he heard her cry out his name, squeezing tightly around him.

Her orgasm ripped through her body, making her go limp as he fucked her through the aftershocks. Even then, she was begging for him.

“Please, master,” she whimpered, voice soft and sweet. “Please give it to me, I’ve been so good. _Please_.”

Obi Wan’s arms trembled, and he buried his face in the thigh hooked over his shoulder, gently biting down on the soft flesh. She squeezed around him again and he was through, coming hot and hard inside of her, clinging to her body as she kissed him through it.

He thought he saw stars for a moment.

She kissed him again, her soft lips gently coaxing him back to reality as he came down. He slipped out of her as gently as he could before collapsing beside her on the bed, pillowing his head on her chest.

“Well, _maker_ ,” she giggled after a quiet moment, running her fingers through both of their hair as they laid upon her. “Do _all_ the Jedi know how to treat a woman this well? Or is it just the two of you?”

Obi Wan felt a slight flush warm his cheeks. Ridiculous, he thought, after all they’d just done.

“Well, my master here taught me everything I know,” Anakin smirked. “So maybe you’d better just stick with us.”

Obi Wan caught Anakin’s eye, smirking and shaking his head. He really was thankful Anakin had guided him through this, had made him _finally_ want to let go. And if he was honest, a woman like this could make him consider letting go more often.

“And if you do,” Obi Wan teased. “I feel there are quite a few things that you might teach us.”

The glint in his eye didn’t go unnoticed by Anakin, and the grin on his face wide and full of excitement.

Her eyes flicked between the two of them, and she smirked when she licked her lips.

“Well if you Jedi really do have such great stamina,” she taunted. “There are a few things I’d like to teach you _tonight_.”


End file.
